


Pre-War Tech

by Czeri



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeri/pseuds/Czeri
Summary: Fill for this prompt:
✥ for some reason i thought it would be fun to wear a wireless vibrator in public, but now i’ve lost the remote (option a. i know we don’t know each other well, but please help me find it before someone else does! or b. you’ve found it and are trying to figure out what it does)





	

Danse was listening to Lancer Captain Kells' report on the Prydwen's offensive capabilities when it happened. The sudden shuddery feeling flooding his insides, sending prickles of heat along his nerve endings. It took every bit of self-control he had to stifle the surprised moan that tried to escape him while he desperately fumbled for the remote of the little toy that had so unexpectedly come to life. 

Except the storage compartment on his T60 was empty. He could feel his stomach sink while he double and triple checked, but the remote stubbornly refused to materialise. With beads of sweat forming on his brow Danse looked frantically around the observation deck in case the blasted thing had fallen out somewhere here. He had rushed in, after all, the war council called in unexpectedly after the Elder received troubling reports of increased Railroad activity.

Danse really should be focussing on what was being discussed. It was important, far more important than the insistent buzzing inside him and the hot rush of blood to his cock, which was now pressed tightly against the codpiece of his T60. If Danse just shifted his hips a little bit he could rub-

No, this was beneath him, he couldn't possibly let his body's base needs overcome his sense of duty.

Fists clenched at his sides, Danse concentrated on regulating his breathing until the pounding in his ears quietened down enough for him to be able to hear Kells' voice again.

That's when the toy's mode switched from constant buzzing to short pulses. Short pulses that were growing in intensity, sending shockwaves all the way up his spine and all the way down to his toes.

Danse gritted his teeth managing, just, to turn the groan forcing its way past his lips into a grunt. He hoped it was inconspicuous, but of course the Elder took notice. Danse could feel himself sweat under the laser-sharp gaze, praying silently for Arthur to please turn his attention back to Kells before Danse succumbed to the swiftly mounting pleasure.

After what felt like hours, Arthur finally did look away. Not at Kells, though, who continued droning on in the background, but down at-

Danse's eyes widened. There it was, in the Elder's hands, the remote of the vibrator currently driving him wild.

Did Arthur know?!

No, he was frowning down at the piece of plastic, trying out the buttons and sliding his fingers over the pad that regulated the intensity in a manner more experimental than deliberate. 

Danse couldn't look away. Each time Arthur ran the tips of his index and middle finger over the pad the toy inside Danse sent a strong pulse right through Danse's prostate. It was almost like it was the Elder... like it was Arthur that was touching him.

Danse nearly bit through his lip as the orgasm suddenly overtook him, spreading in concentric ripples through his groin, and his belly, and his thighs, and his chest, and his arms, and his calves, until he was shuddering helplessly inside his power armour, his untouched dick spurting hot waves of come into his briefs and flightsuit.

“Danse, are you all right?”

It took more effort than Danse would have believed to look up and meet Arthur's concerned gaze. He could only imagine what he must have looked like to the Elder, panting and red-faced as he was, and only kept upright by the T60. He hoped at least that last part was not apparent.

“No,” he admitted helplessly.

Thank the Steel Arthur had stopped playing with the remote, but the toy was still humming softly inside Danse, generating aftershocks that made Danse's breath stutter in his chest.

“May I please be dismissed?”

“Of course.” Arthur straightened his back, slipping the remote into the pocket of his coat before putting his hands behind his back in his customary pose. “Lancer Captain, please continue.”

Danse swallowed hard, willing enough strength into his shaking limbs to make the power armour move. It was a tactical retreat, he kept repeating to himself. He was not abandoning his duty. 

Still, as soon as he got the vibrator out and changed, he was going to find Nate and tell him exactly what he thought of him and his pre-war tech.


End file.
